The present invention relates a method for calibrating a turbocharger comprising a turbine and a compressor to set a calibration flow position of a variable nozzle of the turbocharger.
In order to enhance the thermal efficiency of combustion engines to decrease the fuel consumption thereof turbocharger systems comprising a variable nozzle (VNT) are widely used. Such a variable nozzle is adjustable such that the passage area and/or the geometry of the nozzle can be set between a minimum flow position and a maximum flow position.
According to the known technology, the variable nozzle is operated by an actuating mechanism which is provided with stop positions for he maximum flow position and the minimum flow position. In such systems it is assumed that the mechanical and the flow related structure of each single turbocharger is in a certain range. However, recent requirements regarding exhaust measurements of internal combustion engines equipped with such turbocharger systems became stricter. Therefore, deviations between individual turbocharger products are no longer negligible.